User talk:Hr6lao
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations This quest is really quite hard. It takes a long time, and it is a very relentless fight. Blangonga first. Tactics are: get some practise at rolling through its attacks. Blangonga is very easy to predict what its going to do but if you get it wrong it hurts. The worst thing about Blangonga is it has a funny habit of not hitting you for ages, then suddenly hitting you when you are getting cocky and taking risks, then polishing you off. All in the space of about 20 seconds. 25 with a bit of luck. It also has an annoying habit of dizzying you exactly when you CAN get away, then lining you up and finishing you off. Gravios. Fun. Tactics are: Go beserk. smack it loads on the belly with a longsword (I use Smolder Dragonsword, the same thing which will let you Rise To The Summit (check the page, you will want to see it), but be ready to roll at any minute. '''DO NOT' get hit by the fly-up-and-belly-flop attack. That hurts. So does the Gravios beam/sweeping Gravios beam. Khezu. EASY! Tactics are: Hit it when its vunerable. Electrity balls, tail swipe are both good times to go spirit on its ass. When its dealt enough damage, it will go into one hit rage mode state. Its a really good time to hit it when its going into rage mode, but don't get hit when its in rage mode. Remember, Khezu can't see you, so theres no eye and you can't dive. Which really sucks. Plesioth. I hate it! Plessys are annoying. Be ready for the hip-check. It hurts. So does the tail, land swim, water jet (any). Don't use sonic bombs. Wait for it to jump out the water. Only use one if you are really short on time (10 minutes or under). I'm hr6, 485 defense, Sharpness +1, 15% affinity, and enough power to take down Akantor sub-half hour. Also take defense/ attack boosts. I Longsworded it, but on second thoughts this might be a really good mission to gun, apart from possibly Blangonga (I don't know. I've never gunned it). This is hard, but possible. Good luck, Good weapon and Good kills. This is HR6LaoShanLungKill, signing off.